IHate 7 things about you
by seddie12345
Summary: Sam has some competition with 3 girls from Freddie's past and they are all fighting for him. I used the songs 7 things by Miley cyrus because it reminds me soooo much of SEDDIE! please review
1. ICant believe she came back

Carly, Freddie, and me were on the couch in her apartment watching Girly Cow when suddenly Carly had a sudden outburst.

"Sam, I forgot to tell you, yoursisteriscomingoverforaweek" She said in a rush, but I still understood.

I clenched my fists, I cant stand my sister Melanie, we never get along, shes too perfect, and she made out wit my boyfriend (well, he wasnt my bf at the time but still). He found out it really was her when he saw us at the mall the day I told him she didn't exist.

"Ugh how come you know and I dont?" I whined.

"Sam stop, shes your sister, just try and get along for this week" Carly begged.

Freddie sat there and obviously didnt want to say anything but of course, I had to bring it up.

"So Freddo, you looking forward to seeing my sister again, I know you guys had a good time last time"

"For the last time Sam I thought she was you, can you please let it go?" He complained. I was having fun with this.

I was about to say something else but when i opened my mouth someone came through the door, and it wasnt Melanie.


	2. IAm Not Jealous

My mouth dropped when Farah walked through the door, I just couldnt believe it. ( note: look at my fanfic "IDont like Farah" )

"F-F-Farah?" Freddie asked obviously surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" I screamed. I just couldnt hold it in.

"Hi Freddie, Sam, Carly...Can I talk to Freddie alone for a minute?" Farah asked.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY" I screamed.

"Sam come on, let her talk to him, i'll bring you a bucket of fried chicken if you go upstairs" Carly begged.

"Okay, but I still dont trust that skunkbag" I said following Carly up the stairs.

**FREDDIE'S POV**

Okay, now Sam and Carly are upstairs, what could Farah possibly want now?

"Freddie, I just wanted to apologize, I just was jealous because I am so used to you drooling over me, I didn't like you drooling over someone else." Farah admitted.

"Well Farah, thanks for telling the truth, but before I forgive you, do you have feelings for me?" I had to ask.

"Im not going to lie, I do, but I can see you love Sam and not me.....I still want us to be friends"

"Well.....I guess so.....but if I hear you did something else to break me and Sam up, were done......I will never speak to you again"

"Um, okay, well I guess I better go, Im staying upstairs so come and visit anytime, bring Sam and Carly if you'd like. I would LOVE to settle things with them too." She said with a devious grin. Something's not right but I guess I will go along with it for now.

"Bye Farah"

"Bye Freddie" She kissed my cheek and left.

**SAM'S POV**

Me and Carly were watching from the camera we set up from Freddie's first date with Valerie.

"SHE KISSED HIS CHEEK AND I SAW THAT DEVIOUS GRIN, OH SOMETHING'S GOING ON AND SHE DEFINETLY WANTS TO _SETTLE _THINGS WITH US ALRIGHT" I yelled.

"THAT LITTLE SKUNKBAG!! Sam just try and relax, remember there is still a chance of her being honest." Carly said.

"Oh I honestly dont think that Carly, you saw the way she looked at him, she's up to something"

"Uh Oh, no time, we have to meet Melanie downstairs"

"Ugh, did you tell her that me and Freddie are together now?" I asked.

"Um, we'll talk about that later....." She said and ran off, so I went downstairs and told Freddie to come meet Melanie downstairs with us.

**UH OH WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**


	3. IAm having a really bad day

**Carly's POV**

So there's Melanie, standing in the lobby. I can see Sam is really mad and is trying to show her possessiveness over Freddie, because she grabbed his hand and was pretending to act all couple-ish....AWKWARD but cute :)

"Hey Carly!!!" Melanie said as she was hugging me.

"Hey Melanie!!" I said nervously, this might get ugly when Melanie finds out.

"Hey S-" She stopped when she saw Sam and Freddie holding hands. She was in shock and also really pissed off, you can see it in her eyes, this just wasnt Sam's day, first Farah and now Melanie??

**Freddie's POV**

"Um hi Melanie" I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"So i guess you guys-" Melanie started but was cut off by Sam.

"Yep we're together now." Sam said with a smile that was obviously supposed to piss her sister off even more, but im not sure thats possible at the moment.

"So.......Im gonna go upstairs and rest. Im a little exhausted and...confused" Melanie said while walking to the elevator.

**Sam's POV**

"Well are you proud of yourself Sam?" Carly asked.

"Why yes I am" I answered proudly. Freddie just stood there and chuckled.

"Somethin funny Benson?" I asked.

"Yea Puckett, I think its cute that you get jealous when other girls are around." He said with a grin.

"Ha ha, well, I think i'll be heading upstairs now, come on guys, Melanie will get a kick out of this."

"Um, Melanie isn't staying at my apartment." Carly said nervously.

"Well then where is she staying?"

"In Farah's room." Carly answered nervously again.


	4. IThink this is a sign

**Carly's POV**

GOD I HOPE SAM DOESNT FLIP OUT......

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? BOTH OF THEM TOGETHER THATS MADNESS" Ugh I guess I spoke too soon.

"Relax Sam, they probably won't even speak to each other." I tried to calm her down.

"Um, I know Melanie and she is too friendly, plus wont Farah realize that we look EXACTLY alike!!!! Farah's not that stupid Carly."

"Okay okay, calm down......whats the worst they can do?" Freddie said.

And after that, Shannon walked in. I swear Sam is DEFINETLY not having a good day.

**Sam's POV**

Shannon just walks in and goes up to us as if we are such good buddies or something, she makes me sick.

"Hi Freddie, um, do you know where a girl named Farah is? Im staying over at her room until she goes back home."

I wanted to faint.

"Um, Shannon, how do you know Farah?" Freddie asked.

"Oh silly Freddie, your so cute when your confused." HUH?? DID THT EVEN MAKE SENSE?? DOES SHE NOT SEE ME STANDING HERE? "I met her last year at your party."

"Well, um, shes upstairs from me." He answered obviously uncomfortable.

"Okay bye bye" She said and hugged him and went upstairs.

"Okay, did she not see me standing here? This is a sign that something bad is going to happen"

"Oh come on Sam, you dont know that." Carly said.

"Oh come on, 3 girls obsessed with Freddie in one room for a week? Are you serious?" I asked not taking my eyes off of Freddie.

"Um, I honestly dont know whats going on......but I dont like it." He answered.


	5. IFinally know the truth

**Sam's POV**

The girls were trying to pull something over the next few day and I was sick of it.

So I went upstairs to there room with Freddie and Carly listening at the door.

I knocked on the door and when no one answered after 3 seconds, I picked the lock and invited myself in.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" Farah asked.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH, YOU GUYS ARE HERE TO BREAK ME AND FREDDIE UP AGAIN ARENT YOU?"

"Sam, why would we do that?" Melanie asked.

"YOU ARE ALL OBSESSED WITH HIM!!" I screamed.

"Fine, we are, what are you going to do about it?" Shannon said point blank.

I went after her hoping to claw her eyes out but stopped myself when I realized it would do nothing, wow I think that nub was starting to have an effect on me.

"How about this, we each sing a song for him and whichever one he likes best, he will be with" Farah said.

"Fine, but you guys are going DOWN!!!" I said, I wasn't worried, in fact.........I think I have the perfect lyrics in mind already

**Freddie's POV**

While I'm sitting outside the room I couldnt help but laugh.

"Whats so funny?" Carly asked not amused.

"The fact that she's so jealous, and the fact that Ive never had 4 girls fighting over me."

Carly scoffed.

"Okay, I knew this wasnt going to be pretty.


	6. IHate 7 things about you

**Sam's POV**

I was getting ready to sing the song on ICarly when I saw all the girls walk in. I decided to go last.

"Hey viewers this is ICarly, Sam is backstage getting ready to sing a song she wrote, we have 4 girls here who are singing songs for Freddie so he can choose one, but Sam is the only one who actually WROTE one, says alot dont you think, alright here goes Shannon with her song." Carly said.

_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream,my world  
But i was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle [echo]

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle [echo]

Miracle... Miracle [echo]

wow she sucked.

Carly spoke again.

"And now its time for Melanie to sing"

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
'cause she doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do

But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me.

Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey what you doing  
With a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time

If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
Standing by and  
Waiting at your backdoor  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me.

[Instrumental]

Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me

Can't you see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see?  
You belong with me.

Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?

IDK how we can be sisters wit her horrible voice.

"Up next is Farah" Carly announced.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 1]  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

[Bridge:]  
She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

[Chorus:]  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
That's Right! No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

[Verse 2]  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

[Bridge]

[Chorus]

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
[repeat]

[Chorus]

Okay it's my turn, omg im nervous.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, SAM IS SINGING A SONG THAT SHE WROTE, unlike those other girls" Carly yelled.

_I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we've shared_

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you

[Chorus:]  
The 7 things I hate about you (oh you)  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends they're jerks  
And when you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
But what I need to hear now  
Is your sincere apology  
And when you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

[Chorus]

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
And when we kiss, I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I want to be  
With the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do (oh)

"THAT WAS AMAZING!! NOW FREDDIE ITS TIME FOR YOU TO CHOOSE!!" Carly said excitedly.

"I was going to pick Sam either way." He said with a grin and came over and kissed me.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too"

"THIS ISNT OVER" All 3 girls replied, but right now, I could care less. He loves me and I love him and thats all that matters._  
_


End file.
